It ends here
by Tsukinokaba
Summary: Naruto has no chance for surviving. So he enjoys his last moments with his friends and family. /Very short sad fanfic-Originally made by my friend./


Hey guys. This is a very short fanfiction first written by my friend in more like a "prediction way", and then I decided to make it more book-ish and drama-ish. She doesn't have any account on internet for posting those stuff, so I decided to post it here. I ONLY EDITED AND ADDED DESCRIPTIONS! I'm only a MinaKushi fan, so don't mind what my friend wrote the characters are saying. I only corrected word spelling and grammar, + added few more things.  
Warning: Feel-overload! (I cried editing this...)

* * *

I was on the battlefield... Somehow we all managed to stop Madara with the help of everyone.  
But I... Couldn't resist anymore... Kurama is sealed back into me, both Yin and Yang.  
Sakura sat beside me. I could see her tears falling on the ground, while trying to help me. It was useless. "Hinata! Fast! Go look for Tsunade-sama! Naruto is- ...I don't have enough chakra to summon Katsyu!" Sakura didn't want to even think of the word 'dying'. Hinata quickly nodded  
"Yes! Naruto-kun, hang in there for a little bit!"  
Sasuke was there... Looking at me intensively with those eyes known as Rinnegan. He is some kind of a new Madara now. But hopefully a better one.  
"Are you just going to die after archiving your goal? Usuratonkache!" He yelled at me.  
"T-teme..." I coughed. Blood. Crimson red blood, which worries Sakura even more.  
Can't even speak anymore... Am I... Seriously dying?

I could hear steps going towards me and Sakura. Tsunade-baachan...  
"We're here, Naruto! Kuchiyose!" Tsunade-baachan bit her thumb, and summoned Katsyu. I felt the slimy snail thing on me. Green light was the mostly the only thing I saw. Until it slowly went down.  
"Tsunade-sama...! For some reason I can't heal him like I did in the fight with Pain!"  
Tsunade widen her eyes. "What?! Then let me try! The future Rokudaime Hokage... We must not let him die!" Rokudaime... Hokage, huh? I wish...  
'Sniff'... 'Sniff'... Sakura's tears, and sadness...  
"Naruto... Don't give up just yet! Please...You were always the one that cheered me up with that amazing smile... Baka..." I saw her weak smile through the tears. 'Sniff...'  
"Naruto-kun... I... L-l... Please, don't... Just yet... I admired you all these years, you're like my hero... N-Naruto-kun..." Hinata cried along with Sakura. I feel like crying myself when looking at them both.

More tears, almost invisible in the sudden rain. The rest of Konoha 11, the... Alliance!  
This is the end... But before I leave this amazing world, I put all my strength into my very last words. I couldn't move anymore... I couldn't hear Kurama anymore... "Thank you. Thank you everyone. Without you all, I don't know what I would have done. I didn't fail, thanks to you all. Peace is amazing, isn't it...?" Tsunade wiped her tears. "Sakura... Hinata. I think this is the last time you'll see Naruto's smile..." I took small deep breaths... Bigger, and bigger, when I stopped. My time has come, definitely. "Hinata... Sakura-chan..." I tried to look towards them both with my pupils. No sound, only whisper came out. "I love you both... Dattebayo."

I closed my eyes... And tried to smile, which turned pretty weak. I walked somewhere... It was a wonderful light. I could see otosan and kachan! Even Ero-Sennin... I was with them...  
I archived my goal. I did what Ero-Sennin, and Nagato couldn't do... I kept my promises to everyone!  
I guess...That's it...

A week later, the whole Shinobi Alliance, or at least the rest of them came for a visit. At my funeral in Konoha. I watched, with my parents. Happy tears ran down my tears. I felt otosan's hand on my head, and kachan's hugging me. I made my parents happy. I'm glad.  
My name was written there. Flowers and feeling were spread around. There was a cape by my grave, secured nicely so the wind won't blow it away. It was orange, obviously.  
On both my grave and cape, it was written; "Rokudaime Hokage".

* * *

Feel free to review.


End file.
